America's Gay Son
by Ibrahil
Summary: Alexander O'Loughlin es el recién elegido Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, lo que lo hace el más deseado para todos, pero el ya tiene un amante que le hace la vida feliz, una pena que su nuevo cargo le impida siquiera tocarle una pestaña a Scott Caan. Lo único que podrá ayudarle a que se vea con su amante, es una habitación, donde podrán verse en secreto cuanto quieran.


Rating: Mature

Relationship: Scott Caan/Alex O'Loughlin, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams

Advertencia: Scandal Mini Au, bottom!Alex

* * *

**Summary:**

Resumen: Alexander O'Loughlin es el recién elegido Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, lo que lo hace el más deseado para todos, pero el ya tiene un amante que le hace la vida feliz, una pena que su nuevo cargo le impida siquiera tocarle una pestaña a Scott Caan. Lo único que podrá ayudarle a que se vea con su amante, es una habitación, donde podrán verse en secreto cuanto quieran. Si es que logran quitarse al Servicio Secreto de sus espaldas.

* * *

**Notas**

Escrito para un mini reto de Hawaii Five-0 hecho por nem-sa. Pronto los links a los otros fics generados por estos retos.

* * *

No es una buena forma de comenzar el día, sin duda es algo de lo mas extenuante tener que sentarse a esperar a que a tu compañero de vida dejen de lamerle los pies para que pueda mirarte, pero más que molesto, es humillante, por no poder decirle a todos esos cabrones, "Hey, ese es mi novio al que estas chupándole las medias, ¿te importa?", pero no puede decir eso, mas cuando Alexander O'Loughlin es uno de los más grandes políticos de la historia. ¿Y él? ¿Qué es él? Un simple secretario, al que un día le dijeron que lo amaban en un desván llenos de papeles polvorientos, por aquel tiempo cuando O'Loughlin era un simple senador que aspiraba a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos de América.

Ahora, Alex era el presidente del país más rico e importante del mundo, que había anulado la guerra, y le había dado la alegría a las madres de poder volver a ver sus hijos de nuevo, Alexander era el héroe del pueblo americano, y como todo héroe, había días que no tenía tiempo para las personas que de verdad le importaban.

En la Casa Blanca todo el mundo lo sabía, esa era una casa donde los secretos se mantenían adentro, por parte de todas y todos. Y aunque se sentía libre algunas veces, sabía que la mayoría del servicio secreto prefería no tenerlo cerca del presidente, por una razón u otra, no confiaban en él como para darle mucha privacidad tampoco.

Eso se traducía en que sus encuentros, sea románticos o sexuales con Alexander se había disminuido al punto de que ahora, tres meses después, eran inexistentes. Una lástima que él fuera tan testarudo como para no rendirse. Había acabado por refugiarse en uno de sus viejos hobbies, escribir poemas, y dios sabia que los últimos tres libros que había llenado era pura basura deprimente adolescente.

Así era él, Scott Caan, un hombre de treinta y seis años, deprimido porque su amante de años sencillamente no le prestaba la mas mínima atención.

No es que Alex no lo intentara, después de todo, cada historia tiene dos lados, ¿cierto? Y Jesús, esta historia tiene lados muy pintorescos; mientras que Scott se enfocaba en la depresión y en las ganas de acabar con una relación a la que nunca habían considerado precisamente eso; Alexander O'Loughlin se debatía entre mandar todo a la mierda.

No que eso fuera inteligente, ahora era, oficialmente, el hombre más importante del mundo, el hombre más sexy vivo según la revista Forbes, el presidente más joven que haya tenido Estados Unidos, y el único que no estaba casado, así que eso lo ponía en la mira no solo de Cadenas como Fox y CNN, sino que está siempre en las primeras páginas de  
las revistas de corazón.

Que mierda, algunos dirían.

Además, entre entrevistas, reuniones, ruedas de prensa, y firmar tonterías que no le hacían ningún bien a nadie, no tenía tiempo ni para el mismo, se levantaba en las mañanas, con una cama vacía, anhelando el calor de su amante, apenas y podía cepillarse los dientes sin tener un asesor detrás de el, vistiéndolo, hablándole de sandeces. Si hubiese estado en una dictadura y no una democracia, ya hace tiempo que lo hubiese mandado a ejecutar.

Hoy, sin embargo, la suerte les sonreiría a ambos.

Scott entro en la habitación por primera vez en la mañana, era un vestidor presidencial que hace mucho no se usaba, tenía un closet con puertas de madera y luces que encandilaban la primera vez; había un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared, y una puerta con pestillo, y nada, absolutamente nada que indicara que había algún tipo cámara, aunque si la había, si que había que ser cabron para tener un video del presidente más importante del mundo desnudo.

No presto mucha atención, solo se sentó frente al espejo y se miro largo rato, hasta que un bombillo se encendió sobre su cabeza, literalmente hablando. Allí estaba, frente a él y a su alrededor. La única habitación de toda la maldita Casa Blanca en la que podía ocultarse, ¿O no podía?

La primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza fue como hacérselo saber. No es como si pasarle una nota fuera inteligente, cualquiera podría leerla antes de que pasara por las manos de Alex y eso no era algo que les conviniera.

Tenía que ser algo entre ellos dos.

Esa misma noche, en la gala, se le permitió asistir, y vagar por los pasillos. El momento en el que estuvo libre del asesor de Alex, comenzó a buscar a que este, que conversaba con los ministros de exteriores de diversos países, le mirara. Tenían que encontrarse sus ojos, si no, el plan que había trazado a lo largo del día no funcionaria.

Alex si le miro, fue fugaz, pero le entendió, ahora, la segunda parte era deshacerse de los guardias. Tropezar a alguien para que cayera sobre la fuente no fue nada agradable, mas cuando se trataba de una mujer mayor medio ciega, pero hey, era un hombre desesperado, haría cualquier cosa para que Alexander volviera a ser suyo.

Se alejo disimuladamente, al mismo tiempo que Alex le pedía a uno de sus hombres que lo acompañara al baño, caminaron por pasillos paralelos, observándose a través de los balcones blancos, no fue sino hasta que llegaron a la intersección, cuando Alex se giro y golpeo al hombre en la cara, nunca había sido tan bueno en boxeo como Scott, pero tenía puños más grandes y fuertes.

- ¿Cómo nos deshacemos del cuerpo?

- ¡No vamos a matarlo!

- Era solo una sugerencia. – Scott se encogió de hombros y lo tomo de la chaqueta para jalar de él. – debemos apresurarnos, notaran que no estás y que no estoy muy rápido.

- Nadie ha engañado al servicio secreto en años.

- No soy James Bond, Alex, soy humano. No vamos a engañarlos, tonto, vamos a confundirlos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo sabrás pronto, cariño.

* * *

El primer encuentro que tienen en la sala vestidor, es un tanto torpe y fogoso, apenas lo ven, se arrancan las ropas sin cuidado de no hacer los botones saltar, se besan todo lengua y mordiscos en lugares sensibles, sacándose sangre hasta de las encías, porque la desesperación de ¡Oh Dios Por Fin! Son demasiado potentes como para contener ese ardor que los manda sin freno alguno al cuerpo del otro.

Las manos buscan por poco meterse por debajo de la piel, dejando trazas rojas por donde sus uñas pasan, el atrevimiento de ambos, a hacerlo allí, frente a las narices de todo el maldito Servicio Secreto, es lo más excitante que han sentido en sus vidas, esa sensación de peligro enviando impulsos eléctricos por sus cuerpos, erectando sus pollas al punto de que ambas están chorreando semen, haciéndolas apetitosas a las bocas, pero difíciles de alcanzar cuando se esta tan desesperado.

Scott es quien se atreve primero, con la mente nublada, toma a Alex en sus manos, frotando todo su mástil caliente hasta hacerlo crecer todo lo que puede llegar, es un juego ya no tan de niños, antes lo era, tocar, explorar, mirar, saborear, ahora solo se trata de masturbar a su pareja hasta que a este se le caiga la boca de tanto gemir.

Alex es fácil de dominar cuando de sexo se trata, puede que sea más grande y más musculoso y mas muchas cosas, pero Scott es perfecto en lo que hace, y si que sabe cómo hacerlo. Alex se queda sin palabras, y sin movimientos, solo se recuesta de la pared, las piernas semi dobladas, y el cuerpo de Scott adherido al suyo como una segunda piel, sin que su mano deje de bombearle entre sus cortos dedos.

Gimotea, y gimotea, casi al borde de las lágrimas, queriendo ocupar sus labios con la boca de su amante. Scott solo lo complace, besándolo con todo lo que tiene para hacerlo, de nuevo sus lenguas encontrándose en sus bocas heridas, y quizás al día siguiente se rían de esto, pero en estos momentos, lo único que importa es que están juntos, y que nadie puede impedirlo ahora.

Alex se corre en su mano, largos estertores de semen caliente que se riegan y caen al suelo en gotas gruesas.

- Dios, no me digas que tienes tres meses sin masturbarte. – lo que implica que, bueno, la opción de infidelidad nunca fue valida, como había escuchado en algunas malas lenguas.

- Mas como… algunos pocas semanas… es… no tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Tu eres quien tiene habilidad con la mano… - lo que no es una justificación del todo, pero es gracioso como lo dice, con su acento extraño y su forma de torcer la boca en una mueca graciosa.

- No entiendo en qué punto me estás dando la excusa. ¿No te masturbas porque no te masturbo? ¿Entendí bien? – quiere burlarse, quiere burlarse con todas las ganas del mundo, pero se contiene, sin embargo, Alex y el han sido amantes desde hace más de diez años, se conocen demasiado bien.

- Ríete si quieres, no me importa, tu eres el único idiota que sabe hacérmelo, me estado corriendo debajo de las sabanas por doce semanas seguidas, estoy seguro de que las mucamas creen que soy un tonto que no sabe cómo usarla…

- Tu mismo lo has dicho. No sabes cómo usarla a menos de que estés conmigo.

En la víspera de Navidad, no muy lejana a la primera vez que usaron la habitación, Scott prepara algo especial, se mete en las cocinas, donde todo el mundo le ve con los ojos desmesurados, midiendo sus movimientos nada cautelosos mientras rebusca en las repisas por ingredientes. No hace un pastel como inicialmente planeaba, hace una tarta de manzana y comparte un trozo con el degustador, que la hace apta para que Alexander coma.

Si el Servicio Secreto tiene un código para comunicarse, el también lo tiene. Uno muy, muy bueno, que funciona a la perfección con Alexander, no son notas, ni mensajes, son miradas, en pasillos, en su oficina circular de película de Hollywood, en su camerino cuando raramente entra, en las cenas a las que asiste, y Alex tiene la habilidad de entenderlo todo a la perfección, de saber cuando quiere decir algo.

Navidad es una época solitaria para ambos, todo el mundo tiene familia, ellos siempre se han tenido el uno al otro. No les molesta en lo absoluto, nunca se han quejado, por años han pasado la Navidad juntos, sentados frente a una chimenea, contándose burradas que saben harán desternillarse de risa al otro. Es así como se sienten cada Navidad, inventando platillos para el otro, pero esta semana es diferente.

Muy diferente.

En especial cuando recibe, como todo el personal, un boletín de la agenda del presidente. Increíble, el 24 y el 25 ocupados hasta el tope, ni siquiera un descanso de quince minutos, por eso, una mirada a Alex basto para que este fingiera un malestar que preocupo a todo el personal médico.

- Es el plan más patético de nuestra vida entera. – Scott le dije cuando finalmente, tras tres horas de espera, Alex entra en la habitación, la bufanda alrededor de su cuello no más que un trapo que ha estado estrujando todo el día, muerto de ganas por encontrarse con su amante.

- Esto es ridículo, si hubiese sabido que tendría tan poca privacidad, me hubiese ido por finanzas. – rio, mientras se desnudaba.

- Comer primero. – le dijo, riéndose cuando vio como Alex se desnudaba. - ¡Alex!

- Tengo calor, y tengo casi seis camisas encima con este tonto chaleco antibalas, no es nada gracioso estar así de enroscado mientras hablas con la gente, apenas y puedes respirar. – murmuro, deshaciéndose de toda su indumentaria, quedando tan desnudo como un hombre puede estar.

- Solo quieres mostrar tu cuerpo y calentarme antes de cenar. – Scott le recuerda, bebiendo de su cerveza.

- No es cierto, soy tímido.

- ¿Tímido como? – Scott alza una ceja, luce gracioso cuando quiere hacerse el desentendido.

- Soy tímido, no me gusta… ¡Cállate, Scott! – le empuja con el pie desnudo, moviéndose hasta sentarse a su lado, cruzándose de piernas, es sexy, mas con lo natural que se mueve su cuerpo en un estado tan vulnerable alrededor.

- Es adorable verte enrojecer cuando estas desnudo. – se ríe, esta vez sin evitarlo, cuando en un vano intento de cubrirse, O'Loughlin se cubre con los brazos, cortado por la forma tan evidente en que su desnudez afecta a su amante. Nunca ha tenido problemas con eso, pero estar frente a un espejo mientras lo hace si que activa sus sentidos de auto-preservación.

- Es tu culpa. No me mires. – ahora ve como una mala idea lo que ha hecho, alejarse de la seguridad de su ropa que una vez más ha quedado regada.

- No lo es, es tuya, por estar tan desnudo.

No miente, al pensar que comer mientras está desnudo, con su amante a su lado, es lo mas erótico que ha hecho, y comer tarta de manzana, fría, que cada vez que un pedacito cae sobre sus piernas es un pequeño salto que su cuerpo da, sorprendiéndose con el frio, pero más que eso, sobresaltándose con la lengua de Scott recogiendo las migajas. Lo que ocasiona una reacción en el, obviamente, no solo se excita, sino que comienza a dejar caer mas y mas trozos sobre sus piernas, donde Caan los recoge.

No dicen nada, lo hacen siempre, saben lo que quieren y como conseguirlo. Pronto la comida se mezcla con el sudor de la piel, y más temprano que tarde, lo hace con el sabor carnoso y salado de la polla de Alex.

Los labios del rubio se apoderan del glande, lame como un gatito la abertura, causando estremecimientos que obligan a O'Loughlin a dejar el plato a un lado para por fin tener la libertad de estremecerse y gemir como quiere, anhelando tener esta privacidad con su amante todo el tiempo, pero las ocasiones en que lo hacen son muy contadas.

Por eso lo disfrutan, una mamada simple, con mucha saliva y mucho ruido de labios, es excitante, lo mejor que han hecho en meses, o más bien, que Scott ha hecho en meses, porque Alex, demasiado cansado, es casi imposible que pueda hacer algo por su cuenta o por la de Scott, le ama, y le duele no poder hacer mas nada que tomarle de la cabeza y enterrarse mas en su boca.

Scott no se queja, ha deseado estar así por mucho tiempo, y ha planeado todo desde que descubrió esta habitación. Aunque no se espera, que cuando el espeso semen de Alex golpee su paladar, la puerta de la habitación se abra.

- ¿Señor? ¡Oh!

No es la mayor vergüenza que haya pasado, pero después de ese día, finalmente tiene lo que quiere. O, es decir, ambos tienen lo que quieren. Amor y sexo todos los días, una habitación para ambos, un tratamiento especial para Scott, nada de tener que secretear. Nada.  
Claro, la vergüenza no la pasa porque los descubran, sino porque si, había cámaras en esa habitación, y cada uno de sus encuentros fue grabado y visto por guardias de seguridad de la Casa Blanca, lo que es en extremo aterrador.

- Fui filmado desnudo. – eso es lo que Alex susurra cada noche, cuando esta acurrucado contra su cuerpo. – fui filmado desnudo.

- Te he escuchado desde la primera vez, ya deja de recordármelo.

- Pero es que… me hace sentir estúpido, debí saberlo, este sitio tiene cámaras en todas partes, cámaras en los baños, en las habitaciones… donde tengo sexo, oh dios, ¿Qué si nos están grabando ahora?

- Bueno, demasiado tarde, y ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, si lo hacemos con la luz apagada no verán nada. – susurro, cerrando sus ojos para poder dormirse, pero con Alex es imposible, mas cuando su orgullo esta herido.

- No es fácil.

- Cállate, ¿quieres? Aun necesito dormir. – se queja, pero las manos de Alex no han parado de moverse sobre su cuerpo desde que ha tenido su segundo orgasmo, lo cual es gracioso, como si los hubiese estado reteniendo por meses. Cosa que no tendrá que hacer por los próximos cuatro años de su vida.

- Necesito dormir también, no puedo.

- ¿Sabes? Quiero optar por un puesto en el Servicio Secreto para asi poder acceder a esos videos, ¿quieres ayudarme?

- ¿Por qué querrías…? ¿Por qué? – Pregunta un tanto confundido, - ¿Quieres verme desnudo? ¿Por qué no solo levantas la sabana y ya?

- Porque eres un idiota, por eso.

- No soy… ¡Soy el presidente!

- Idiota. Y esa es mi última palabra.

Ese no es el final de la discusión, pero no hablan del tema por días. Scott con la esperanza de que se le acaben las ganas a su amante (oficial) de hablar de ello, deja su idea de volverse un agente para destruir los videos que sabe, tarde o temprano, podrán acabar con la carrera de Alex, pero sin duda, el que este se lo discuta es bastante cansino, por ahora, se conformara con poder verle todos los días, sin olvidar cada uno de ellos, que la única razón por la que llegaron tan lejos luego de esos tres horribles meses de soledad por ambas partes, es porque no solo se aman, sino que, como siempre, consiguieron la forma de salir adelante por sus propios medios. Puede que las recepciones le sigan pareciendo bastante extenuantes, y que no pueda hablarle en público, pero se tienen el uno al otro, y al final del día, eso es lo único que importa.

- Dicen que van a cerrar la antigua habitación de tortura.

- ¿Por qué debería importarme eso? – Scott pregunta, comiendo sus Waffles.

- Bueno… pensé que te importaría saber que esa habitación ya no estará apta para nuestros encuentros en las recepciones…

- Espera… ¿era una sala de tortura?

- Si… ¿nunca te dije?

- Voy a matarte, no me importa si eres o no el presidente de los Estados Unidos.


End file.
